


Find Where We Belong

by AmyBlackfyre



Series: The best that I could be [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sub!Klaus, dom!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: Klaus is misbehaving and Diego knows just how to deal with his naughty little one.





	Find Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say I am sorry about this, but oh boy I'm not at all! HAHA
> 
> All is negotiation for this happened between the first fic in this series and now. 
> 
> Special thanks to my very own Daddy that helped me with Diego's point of view. Love chu, Da. <3 
> 
> Enjoy! And please leave comments, I really really enjoy talking to y'all!

Klaus had woken up all sorts of ways before. Being a junkie, waking up covered in all sorts of disgusting substances (bodily or not) was not unimaginable. He had most definitely pissed himself before, out of drunkenness.

After getting healthy and being taken care of by his brother/Daddy for the past month or so, he would not imagine that something like that could ever happen, of course. And yet… A certain Monday morning, after a very intense Sunday of babying, he woke up squirming, uncomfortable and oh-so-cold.

He tried to pull the covers closer to his body, but they were heavier and clingier than when he got to bed. They felt… Wet. The thought alone was enough to jolt him out of bed, waking him up from the hazy sleepiness of a well-slept night.

Diego had not come to say good morning yet, so he had time, he thought. He ripped the covers out of the bed in a hurry, and his own shorts as well. He would have to turn mattress, and surely do something about the smell. Going down with a bunch of laundry would be too obvious.

Out of the window it is.

So, next… Next was a very confused Diego entering his bedroom. Oh-oh. Very much the kid, Klaus tried to cover the view bed and the mess with his sickly thin frame, forgetting he was not even clothed from the waist down and failing to notice the acrid smell of the bedroom.

“Moooooorning, Daaaaaaaaddy!” He exclaimed, his voice deceptively sweet.

“Klaus.” Diego stated, breathing deep and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Baby. What happened here?” He knew perfectly what had happened, the whole situation gave it away, but he was not about to shame his boy without an explanation.

Klaus’ breath hiked up, his hands entangling together in nervousness. “I… I… I was, you see, I had yellow tea, and… I spilled all up! I did.”

Diego’s voice grew stern now, all traces of sleepiness gone. “I won’t have you lying, Klaus. Did you have an accident?” He crossed his arms, maintaining a serious posture. Klaus looked like he was going to start giving his Daddy excuses, and Diego was having none of that. “Nah-nah. Shush. If it’s not the truth, I don’t want to hear it. Go get Mom to help you clean yourself up. I will be right back.”

Diego knew exactly what to do.

***

Klaus knew the conversation was serious right now. His Daddy was sitting in the chair by Baby’s desk, legs apart in a wide stance, arms crossed over his chest.  Baby was sitting on the edge of the now clean bed, clean as well, eyes downcast and legs crossed.

Diego took a deep breath and started talking. “I am not mad at you, Baby. I am, though, disappointed in you.” Klaus shivered to the sound of that, bright green eyes already welling up with tears. “Having accidents is perfectly normal. All little boys have them. But you did two things that I didn’t like.” Diego lift up two fingers in the air. “Eyes up here. Good.” He proceeded when he saw the boy looking at him. “You tried to deal with a situation not fit to little boys all by yourself, and then you lied about it. Do you understand that it was real bad?”

“Yes Daddy, I’m so so so so very sorry, Daddy, it----“ Klaus blurted without thinking, desperate to get himself out of the sticky situation he got into, the tears that built up on his eyes sliding down his face.  

Daddy was having none of that, once again. “Don’t even start it. You are apologizing without thinking about what you did. You’re going to have to learn that you what you did was not right, Baby.” He didn't like being this stern, but the situation called for it. Diego sighed heavily, getting up. “Take off your pants and lay down, baby. Face up.”

Klaus did not understand why Diego was asking that. Spankings didn’t go the other way around? But still, he did not want to be naughtier, though, so he did as he was told. Daddy nodded in appreciation and with a white square in one hand, nappy cream, baby powder and tape in the other.

Diego counted to three in his head and, without failing, his baby started fussing. “Daddy, no! Please, please, please, not a nappy, I. Am. Not. A. Baby!” He wailed the last bit, shaking his head no, but still laying down. Girls must have it so much easier than his baby boy. He could see a little something twitch on Klaus’ nether parts, which gave him away completely. The little boy could be not conscious that he liked it, but his Daddy knew.

Using his Daddy voice, Diego spoke. “That’s enough of that. Stop it right now or you are going to have a sorry bottom on top of the diaper. Am I clear?” He asked, one eyebrow arched. Klaus stopped fussing immediatly, gulping. “Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Klaus said in a small voice. He did not want to wear diapers. He only had one little accident! And, besides, he was a big boy already. But his body really seem to be betraying him, because he felt himself blush, and get all warm and fuzzy inside. But he really didn’t want it! And, to convey the feeling, he formed his lips in a resolute pout.

“Good boy.” Diego praised, slipping the plastic diaper under him. He proceeded to apply the nappy cream and baby powder, swiftly changing him into the diaper. After that, he put on extra colored tape, to make sure he would know if Klaus violated the seal, so to speak. “Ok. All nice and changed.” He cooed, and Klaus hid his face. “You cannot take it off on your on. Is that clear? Everything you need to do potty-wise is to be done in this nappy.”

Klaus eyes went wide again. “Everything?” He took a deep breath, and started kicking and screaming again. “Noooooooo! Daddy I don’t wannaaaaa!”

Diego swiftly rolled Klaus so he was laying on his stomach and proceeded to slap his bare thighs. Five blows would deliver the message. “You are grounded, mister. Nose to the wall until I say so.”  

Stern Daddies are mean, Klaus thought.

***

After the whole scene and the punishment, Klaus ended up in bed, cuddled by his Daddy. He was, indeed, very sorry. And very troubled, as well. You see… The nappy did not feel as bad as he thought it would. The material inside was extremely soft, the extra heat it provided was comforting, the crinkly sound was so-very-adorable and Diego’s act of domination and his resolution in standing his ground put him deep into his headspace.

Diego had given Baby his breakfast after the whole ordeal, and made sure to slip in a good amount of water throughout the morning. He was expecting his little one to start feeling plenty of pressure soon. 

It did not take long, indeed. “Daaaaaddy”, Klaus slurred, lazily leafing through a Winnie the Pooh book, his Daddy big spooning him. “Daddy, I have to go.”

Withouth missing a beat, Diego said, hugging him tighter and pressing just on the right spot. “Then let go, baby boy.”

Klaus eyes went wide. He couldn’t hold it, really. It all happened really fast. A warm wave filled his nappy in a rush, as if a hose was opened, and, before he could do anything to hold it, it was over. His nappy was all soggy, and his Daddy made a point in pointing it out.

“Did you go, baby?” For Klaus’ dismay, Diego put his hand in between his legs to check him. “Baby! You are soggy!”

Klaus rolled belly down to hide his face, red as a tomato, his boy parts really, really hard inside of his nappy.

He had never felt so fulfilled.


End file.
